Modular home systems, which are also called prefabricated homes, are well-established and known. A characteristic of these modular home systems is that they consist of many homogeneous, prefabricated shaped parts. These modular home systems essentially consist of floor-, wall-, door-, window- and ceiling components. Their design is mainly appropriate for one-time construction. Because of this, little or no attention is paid to make certain that the home can also be disassembled, and that the weight of the home is not of any particular interest. Special attention is typically focused on fast assembly. Because of the set structure of many known prefabricated homes, utility components have not been designed to be integrated as compatible systems into the prefabricated homes. In addition, many known modular home systems cannot easily be built onto to increase the size of the home systems and cannot be easily customized onsite. Because many prefabricated homes and structures must be transported in a partially or fully assembled state, they are limited in size and weight due to the limitations of existing trucks or carriers that are used to transport the homes and structures. Moreover, even if known prefabricated homes or structures can be disassembled for transport, it is difficult or impossible for the entire disassembled home to be transported on a single carrier or truck in one trip. Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved modular room and structure that can be used for residential, commercial, and industrial purposes and that overcomes the problems and limitations associated with known modular home systems.